Glendale
The Benefactor Glendale is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design 3D Universe Designed as a 1950s/1960s sedan, the Glendale appears to be the result of joining two halves of two different real-life cars; the front resembles a 1955 Buick Special, with the headlights and roof from a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air, while the back and sides resemble a 1961 Dodge Polara. It is not known While commonly featuring a two tone paint scheme (the roof being white), a Glendale in GTA San Andreas has a color variation that is totally red though. The roof color can also be modified in GTA San Andreas via Transfender. It is most likely manufactured by Declasse or Bravado. Along with the Broadway, Hustler, Savanna, Tornado, and the Voodoo, the Glendale in GTA San Andreas doesn't appear to have fuel caps but will explode if shot on the back license plate, perhaps indicating that the car's fuel cap is behind the license plate like some cars in real-life. Glendale-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Glendale-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Glendale_vs_oceanic.jpg|A comparison of the Glendale's side profile with the Oceanic's. Glendale-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). HD Universe The Glendale has returned in the I'm Not a Hipster Update for GTA V. It still resembles a classic sedan from the 1970s. The Glendale is based on the Mercedes-Benz W112 with front fascia cues from the Mercedes-Benz W113, a rather similar design to the 3D universe version of the Admiral. It also takes design cues, mostly at the rear and taillight cluster, from the BMW E3 3.0Si/Bavaria. Glendale-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Glendale in Grand Theft Auto V (Rear quarter view). Performance In terms of performance, the car is only average, with an average top speed, mediocre acceleration, moderate endurance and average cornering. The vehicle's power-to-weight ratio may be a contributing factor to its below-average acceleration, as the car is heavy but posses a weak engine, and as a result, is also a poor hill climber. Prominent uses The Glendale is a common gang car, predominantly in GTA San Andreas (the Varrios Los Aztecas); where it spawns commonly and its occupants take part in a drive-by shooting. In addition, Big Smoke drives a Glendale with a blue body and a white roof, which plays a small role in several missions (mostly as transportation from his home to the mission location). Variants "Beater" Glendale The "Beater" Glendale (internally named the "GLENSHIT") is a GTA San Andreas variation of the Glendale in which the car is damaged, cannot be fixed (you can fix the tires if you shoot them out), and cannot be modified. The "beater" variant has also different wheels and slightly different interior compared to normal Glendale. They have been seen spawning in several places in San Andreas, especially between the two horseshoe shaped rocks in Back o' Beyond and is also said to be the ghost car. Bloodring Banger The Bloodring Banger featured in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas adapts the Glendale into a demolition derby car outfitted with various modifications for such competitions, such as metal bars on the exterior, for protection, and a much more capable engine. While the Glendale is one of two models the Bloodring Banger is based on in GTA Vice City (alongside the Oceanic), only the Glendale-based Bloodring Banger remains in GTA San Andreas. Car modification (GTA San Andreas) Locations GTA Vice City * Often seen driving around in Downtown. GTA San Andreas * Standard Glendale ** Can be obtained in the missions Nines and AKs, OG Loc, Running Dog, Wrong Side of the Tracks and Just Business by killing Big Smoke and failing the mission. ** Often seen driving around in Ganton. ** In El Corona, as it is a Varrios Los Aztecas' territory. ** Inside the farm west of Blueberry Acres. ** Either parked at the parking lot at Santa Maria Beach near the Santa Maria Beach Safehouse, or driving around the area. * Beater Glendale ** Many located around the horseshoe area in Back o' Beyond. ** Two are located in a trailer park across the road from Lil' Probe'Inn. ** Behind the gas station in Valle Ocultado, northwest of Cock Rock. ** Inside the Angel Pine Junkyard. ** One located at The Panopticon. ** One in Flint County outside of Back o' Beyond. ** One located in a trailer park in Las Payasadas. GTA Vice City Stories * In front of the Le Singe d'Arbre (the future Café Under the Tree), Little Haiti. * Parking lot to the east of the funfair, Vice Point. * To the west of Pay 'n' Spray at the white building with a blue glass front, Ocean Beach. * Appears in a Vigilante mission. GTA V *In Single Player mode, will appear in the player's garage. *In GTA Online , the car is available at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com at $200,000. Trivia *The Glendale plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in the standard Glendale in GTA San Andreas. ** Playback FM in the beater Glendale in GTA San Andreas. ** WorldWide FM in GTA V. * Big Smoke's Glendale plays the radio station Bounce FM instead of Radio Los Santos when entered. * The Glendale could have a link to the city of Glendale, Arizona. * The Beater Glendale is nicknamed the Ghost Car, due to the spawn point of several Glendales on the slope of a hill in Back o Beyond. The Beaters roll down the hill as soon as the player gets within spawning distance of them, making it appear as if they were driving by themselves. * The Glendale bears a striking resemblance to the car (a 1959-1968 Ford Anglia 105E) driven by Harry and Ron in Harry Potter: The Chamber of Secrets, especially when made to fly using the cheat. In fact, its appearance in the deep woods of Back O' Beyond and the physical state of the Glendale may be a reference to the scene in Chamber of Secrets where the heavily damaged Ford Anglia is scene roaming the Forbidden Forest. * There is a glitch on some PS2 versions of the game where the beater Glendale that 'rolls' down the hill spawns incorrectly, right through a tree. If this occurs, the driving wheels can be witnessed spinning on the ground silently, while the car remains stuck. * The GTA V Glendale is the counterpart to the 3D Universe Admiral and GTA IV'S Marbelle. Notable Owners *Big Smoke, in GTA San Andreas. Navigation }} de:Glendale es:Glendale pl:Glendale ru:Glendale Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vintage Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes